You Belong with Me
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: The story that she's got a boyfriend supposed to be a sequel to.


YOU BELONG

WITH

ME

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

I watch as Shadow yells into the phone while he raises his fist in anger. If only he would hang up.

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Rouge! I've told you a million times! It was a joke!" Shadow shouts.

I sigh, Shadow hangs the phone up and looks at me.

"Hey, Amy. How you doin'?" he asks.

"Fine, but you?" I ask, more concerned for him.

"Ah, the usual. Rouge doesn't get my jokes." he chuckles.

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

"I gotta go," Shadow says.

"But wait,"I start, but Shadow closes the curtains to his window,"I love you."

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

I turn the volume up and start to dance.

"If you could only see that I'm the one who understands you!"

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day _

_when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin'_ for

_has been here the whole time_

I see the curtains pull open at Shadow's window, but I don't care. I sing until my lungs scream for air. I have a t-shirt and a short skirt on. Finally I stand up, walk to the window, and close the curtains.

_If you could see I'm the one_

_who understands you_

_Been here all along,_

_so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I plop down onto my bed, exhausted. Shadow was watching me? Shadow was watching me. Shadow was watching me! I scream as loud as I can until the neighbors shout at me. Maybe Shadow does love me. 'Naw' I think to myself' He don't love me. He's seen me at my worst.'

_Walkin' the streets with you_

_and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench_

_thinkin' _

'_Hey, isn't this easy?'_

"Hey, Shadow,"I say.

"Hey, Ames, what's up?" he replies.

"I don't know. Wait! The sky. That heart balloon," I smile.

This brings a cocky grin to his face.

"Sit down. I promise I won't bite," he winks at me.

I could feel my face get hot.

_And you've got a smile _

_that could light up_

_this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_since she brought you down_

A red convertible pulls up. Rouge removes her sunglasses, puckers her lips, and waves at Shadow.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, just talkin' to Amy,"he says, his smile faltering.

"Well, come on, get in,"she looks at me with disgust.

Right when Shadow sits down, Rouge turns his head towards hers and plants her red ruby lips on his.

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, watcha doin' with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

I sigh and look down at my wrinkled t-shirt and ripped up sneakers.

"Hey, watcha doin' with a girl like that?" I sing,"You belong with me. You belong with me."

_She's cheer captain_

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_when you wake up_

_and find_

_That what you're lookin' for_

_has been here the whole time_

I get up and walk away, scuffing the ground with my shoes. I hum a little as I make my way to school.

"Hey! Amy! Wait up!" a voice shouts at me.

I turn to see a blue hedgehog racing towards me.

"Hey, Sonic," I reply softly.

"Aww, what's wrong?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me in a friendly embrace.

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok then. Hey, listen, if you don't have any plans tomorrow after the game?"

"Yeah? What is it, Sonic?"

"I was wonderin' if you...would be my date to the homecoming dance?"

"I would love to, Shadow," I say wistfully.

"Shadow?" Sonic asks, a puzzled and hurt look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonic. I would love to go with you," I say more cheerfully.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow!" he kisses my cheek as he speeds off.

_If you could see that_

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along,_

_so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I see Shadow in the hallway. Rouge is hooked to his arm, as usual. I walk by just in time to see Knuckles give Rouge a flirty look. Rouge giggles and waves at him. Shadow turns to look at Rouge, but she stops him with a kiss.

_Standin' by, waitin' at your back door_

_All this time_

_how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The game is down thirty to thirty-two. One more touchdown and we win. Shadow has the ball, he runs just as the quarterback of the other team hits him. The buzzer rings. Shadow makes his way to the sidelines, only to see Rouge kissing Knuckles. Shadow storms his way over there and pulls them apart. Knuckles glares at Shadow while Rouge shouts at him.

"How could you?" Shadow screams.

"Take a hike,"Rouge snaps.

Shadow stomps away, still flaming. I run down the stairs towards him, but Sonic stops me.

"Time for the dance," he says nervously.

"Yeah."

Sonic looks at me while I watch Shadow.

"Oh, I see. Go on."

"Huh?" I turn to him.

"You obviously don't want to go with me."

"It's not that. I'm...I'm just in love with someone else."

"I know, and they're very lucky."

"Sonic...?"

Sonic turns away,"Just go."

I turn Sonic around, plant a big kiss on his lips, then run.

"Shadow! Wait!"

_Oh, I remember _

_you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong._

_I think I know it's with me_

I chase Shadow all the way home.

"Shadow! Wait!" I pant.

"What!" he turns on me, anger and hurt knitted into his face.

"It's going to be all right. Rouge doesn't deserve you. But-" I cut myself off.

"But what?"

"You should get ready f-for the dance; I'm not going."

"What? You have to go!" he says.

"No, you have fun. I have studying I need to do."

"Alright, but it won't be the same without you," He says and hurries away.

_Can't you see _

_that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along,_

_so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I put on a fresh coat of mascara. I lace up my shoes and fix a bow into my hair. I look myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing a tight black dress with jewels embedded into the neck. My shoes are converse. The bow I wear is a skull with red spots on it. I run down the stairs and out the door. I race down the street, heading towards the school, a piece of paper crumpled in my hands.

_Standing by or waitin' by your back door_

_All this time _

_how could you not know?_

_That _

_You belong with me_

I step into the school building, panting. I make my way into the crowd until I spot him. The ebony hedgehog was standing in the middle of the crowd, doing nothing.

Shadow lifts his head and walks towards me.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" he asks.

"I changed my mind," I pant," I have to tell you something."

"What?"

I unfold the paperand read it.

_Have you ever thought_

_just maybe_

_You belong with me_

"I love you, Shadow,"I say.

He looks into my eyes, his beautiful eyes say everything.

"I love you, too, Amy," he says as he closes the gap between us and kisses me.

_You belong with me_

_I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THE SONG! tHE SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT! ALL OF THE SONG AND ALL OF THE SONG'S CREDIT GOES TO TAYLOR SWIFT!_


End file.
